Amargo Consolo
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Ele amava aquela sacerdotisa, mas não a sombra palida dela, que agora vagava pelo mundo... aquela fragil representação era um, doloroso, consolo. InuXKIKYO! Você foi avisado.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, modéstia parte, eu teria dado um final descente à série. Saudades de escrever sobre esse anime. ^_^

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 18- Sabor._

**Amargo Consolo.**

Mais uma noite chegava, mais um dia acabava e o grupo se encontrava cansado de procurar pelo inimigo, uma vez que não havia mais fragmentos desaparecidos.

Do alto de uma arvore, deitado confortavelmente em um galho, vigiava o sono de seus amigos. Miroku e Sango dormindo abraçados, uma vez que, finalmente, conseguiram se acertar, com a Kirara em sua forma de ataque, servindo de travesseiro, dentro de um Saco de dormir Kagome aninhava Shippou junto ao corpo, todos confortáveis em volta da fogueira ainda acesa.

O Meio-youkay sorriu, era uma época de maior paz, as viagens eram mais tranqüilas, sem youkays fracos tentando roubar os fragmentos deles... Mas, sem o calor das batalhas, sem precisar manter uma atenção constante no ambiente ao redor, ele se rendia as lembranças.

Adorava seus amigos, nunca poderia imaginar, que encontraria pessoas tão especiais. Era grato a Kagome, por lhe proporcionar isso tudo, mas já não existia a duvida de antigamente, não estava dividido entre ela e Kikyo, depois de tudo que passaram, ele entendeu seus sentimentos, cresceu, amadureceu... Kagome era uma amiga, uma irmãzinha que precisava ser protegida, tal qual a Rin para o Sesshoumaru.

Amor? Paixão? Desejo? Isso pertencia a Kikyo, sua querida Kikyo, não o vaso onde estava aprisionada sua alma atormentada, mas sim a sacerdotisa de quinhentos anos atrás, a mulher que lhe ensinara a sentir, a jovem humana que parecia tão frágil, mas tinha uma força interior incrível. Determinada, independente e delicada, como uma flor selvagem, era essa a mulher que tinha seu coração.

E foi perdido nessas lembranças, que o cheiro de barro seco e ervas chegou em a seus sentidos. Era um convite, era uma chance de revê-la, mesmo que fosse uma copia pálida de sua amada sacerdotisa, era um consolo...

Observou o ambiente em volta, por instantes, querendo ter certeza de que os amigos estariam seguros e partiu em direção ao cheiro.

Encontrou uma cena usual, ela sentada na beira de um rio, como antigamente, os pés dentro d'água, o corpo apoiado nos braços e os cabelos balançando, ao sabor da brisa, olhou para ele com um meio sorriso, os youkays a sua volta, dando um ar sobrenatural a cena, a pele mortalmente pálida, barro esculpido, iluminada pela lua. Aquela beleza mortal era uma sombra da beleza pura de Kikyo, aquele meio sorriso sarcástico era uma sombra do sorriso gentil de Kikyo. Tudo ali era falso, as ervas misturadas ao barro, eram as mesmas ervas que ela usava para se perfumar em vida, mas não havia o cheiro, o "cheiro de Kikyo" para se misturar a elas e criar o perfume da sacerdotisa.

Ela sorriu, levantando-se e indo na direção dele.

- Achei que não viesse mais. – Falou, a voz transmitindo um falso carinho, cheia de sarcasmo, não era a voz de Kikyo.

Quando ela o abraçou, sentiu o toque frio da escultura de argila, abraçou-a de volta, querendo aquecê-la, querendo que volta-se a ser a sua Kikyo, não uma copia.

- Inu... yasha. – Ela sussurrou, surpresa pelo abraço tão forte, surpresa por ouvir um soluço de choro vindo dele.

- O que fizeram com você, minha Kikyo?... Como puderam ter coragem de lhe fazer tão mau! – Dizia, sussurrando.

A sacerdotisa se afastou, para encontrar o rosto dele molhado por lagrimas fugitivas. Ela nunca havia sentido uma dor tão forte no peito, do que quando viu aqueles olhos dourados marejados. Tentou limpá-las, mas ele segurou sua mão.

- Seu toque... – disse ele, com um sorriso triste. – É frio. – Manteve a mão de Kikyo entre as suas, para tentar aquecê-la.

E, com essas palavras, ela também sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não havia lagrimas naquele corpo de mentira.

Ele a puxou e os dois ficaram abraçados, juntos, chorando, mesmo que em seco.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, Kikyo. – Disse ele sério. – Mas isto não é você, esse corpo é frio e duro, você é quente e macia, esse cheiro de morte não é o seu cheiro fresco e... – selou os lábios nos dela, ela permitindo o toque.

Beijaram-se com sofreguidão, como dois amantes numa despedida, as bocas se unindo, as línguas dançando lentamente, explorando cada recanto, um da boca do outro, ao final, o sorriso triste dele voltara e a sacerdotisa já sabia o que ia ouvir.

- E este sabor, o sabor de terra que restou em seus lábios, um sabor seco. – acariciou os lábios mornos, por conta do ultimo contato, da escultura. – Nunca seria o sabor dos seus beijos, gentis e saborosos, um sabor único, fresco e vivo.

As lagrimas voltaram, dolorosas, sofridas, sinceras. Kikyo sorriu, os voltando a expressão sarcástica de antes.

- Aquela Kikyo morreu a 500 anos, você é um tolo. – Disse seca, antes de se deixar carregar pelos youkays que controlava, tão rápido quanto o ódio amansou, ele voltou a dominar o corpo de argila.

Ao Hanyou, restou assistir a partida daquela figura, uma pálida obra de arte, e sentir o salgado de suas lagrimas se misturarem com o gostos de terra em sua boca, transformando-se no sabor de sua mais amarga tristeza

**Fim.**

**N/a:** Ola,

Obrigada a todos que leram, quanto tempo eu não mechia com o fandom de Inuyasha, em pensar que comecei aqui... Usando outro nick. XD

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não esperar muitos comentários em uma InuXKikyo, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre ela, claro, idéias construtivas e não _"Eu odeio a Kikyo, O Inu fica com a Kagome, vc é uma idiota"_, porque isso, sinceramente, eu dispenso.

Obrigada a todos,

Beijos,

Yami_no_Hime!


End file.
